


I Know My Soul's Freezing, Hell's Hot for Good Reason

by crianfordawson



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blurryface, Fluff, I think that's pretty much it, Josh is the brains of everything, M/M, Serial killer!Tyler, and a bit of, but i decided to put it as a warning anyways, but it's kind of like abuse??, dont forget the blood tw & abuse tw, idk how to explain it, ily guys, lots of blood on Tyler, mentions killing, my friends wanted me to write this, not much it's brief, please dont hate me, read at your own risk pls, so tw for that, split-personality, stay safe friends, the violence isn't all that graphic sorry, there's a bit of, there's some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crianfordawson/pseuds/crianfordawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurryface never gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know My Soul's Freezing, Hell's Hot for Good Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years like seriously, Y E AR S, but two of my friends really wanted me to write a Serial Killer Tyler/Blurryface AU so I tried writing one and it got some really good feedback and now here I am, making my first post on ao3. I honestly wrote this in like 45min thanks.

This is not what Tyler had planned. Well, not Tyler, but Blurryface. He always got away, Blurryface never gets caught. But right now, he couldn't think about the fact of actually being tackled to the ground by the current police men on his trail. He could hear the harsh, cacophonous bark of the K-9 dogs right behind him and he knew he needed to move. Quicker, quicker, fucking quicker, he kept repeating in his head over and over again. His fight or flight sense had already kicked in since he heard the front door of his victims house being forced open, cracking under the S.W.A.T teams pressure, and adrenaline was still pumping through his body, but at the same time, he was starting to become aware of how tired he was getting and he could not have that right now. Eventually, Blurry found himself running down an ally way, but of course it was just his own fucking luck that it was a dead end. The barks of the usual German Shepard dogs were getting closer, and closer, and closer... Then he looked up. A fire escape on the side of the building. It was low enough for him to jump up and just pull himself up in time to see the cops rounding the corner, the dogs practically dragging them. Blurry made the quick decision to snap the ladder he climbed up off of the escape. He mentally thanked whatever it was that gave him such great strength, and he looked down at the men in the familiar blue uniforms before laughing manically and putting two fingers to his forehead then popping them out in a salute, "See ya later, boys!" He chuckled again, and with that, he ran up the fire escape to the top of the building. He knew that they would just go into the building and climb up the inside stairs and try to catch him there, but BF had other plans. He hopped from building to building, and by the time the police had even reached the middle of the tall building, the culprit was long gone.  
\--

By the time Blurryface knew he was in the clear, he was back to his regular self, Tyler Joseph. Tyler himself was a small guy. He was strangely sweet, but he always had a sadistic twist to his smile and it would make people uncomfortable. He loved it, though. He loved making people uncomfortable, loved watching them squirm underneath his stare or quickly look away when they noticed that there was something different about his deep, chocolate brown eyes. The only person that he had ever failed to make feel that way was Joshua Dun, and that intrigued him more than anything. Josh was special, just like Tyler. Josh took care of Tyler, made sure he was safe and was the brains of the duo, picked out victims and made sure everything was secure before he gave the go to Blurryface. This operation had been running on for years now. Six and a half, to be exact. First, it was sloppy, but they still managed to get away with every single kill. Then as time went, they got better and more clean and everything was easier to get away with. Yeah, that's what Blurry and Tyler were. Serial killers. And Josh was just the little assistant. The world knew who Blurryface was, and that made Tyler happy. He was actually feared by people that he didn't even knew existed. The one thing that made him feel absolutely horrible though was that no one knew who Josh was. No one knew how Tyler managed to get all of these done, quick and clean, and it was all because of Josh. Tyler would show Josh the world who he was if he could, but of course, there were flaws in that. Tyler admitted, he loved Josh, oh god, did he love Josh. Not only did he help Tyler with the killings, he also kept Tyler in line, made sure Blurryface didn't do anything out of order, kept Tyler company and made him feel loved and like the most important person in the world. Josh was everything.

Josh was basically his life.

\--

"Tyler!"

The screech from Tyler's boyfriend made him jump and hit his head on the small window that led into their little hiding place. It wasn't anything too big, or too small, but fuck was it hidden well because no one, and they mean no-fucking-one had yet to find them here. He wondered why Josh had yelled his name when he walked in, then he looked down and he was covered in blood, it almost having washed away the black paint that coated his arms and neck, covering his perfectly tanned skin. He finished climbing into their hiding spot before finally replying with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"What, Josh, what?" He mumbled, obviously annoyed because he knew what was coming next.

"What the fuck was that!? You almost got caught! You could've gone to prison, Tyler, prison!" Josh's voice was raising in not only volume, but pitch with each word and it was honestly giving Tyler a headache, "God damn it, fuck, you're so fucking lucky, if it wasn't for Blurry you wouldn't be here right now." His tone sounded harsh and ouch, Tyler actually felt his heart sink at that, because well, it was true. But it still pissed Tyler off a little that Josh would even have the audacity to speak to him like that.

"Shut the fuck up. At least I'm still fucking here, what did you want me to get caught?" Tyler retorted, his voice just as loud as Josh's and just as harsh. Josh even looked a bit taken aback, almost like he didn't even expect Tyler to respond.

"W-well, no but still! Fucking Christ, Ty I was worried. Hell, you could've been killed!" Josh's voice seemed to crack at that, but all that was going through Tyler's emotions right now was anger. Red hot and boiling in the pit of his stomach. Blurry was coming, and he let him take the lead.

"You don't think I can take care of myself?" His eyes were melting from the usual, warm chocolate brown to a bright, blood red that could scare off anybody if they looked at him wrong, and his voice seemed to drop and octave or two like always when Blurry took place. He took a step closer to Josh, then another step, slowly, like a tiger stalking his prey, until he finally got close enough to him to reach out and grab his collar, picking him up with no struggle. "Do you think I'm fucking weak? Think I can't handle a few petty cops on my own? Well, you're wrong Joshua. I could've snapped their necks as easily as I could snap yours right now." He didn't mean it, he really didn't, because that wasn't Tyler speaking, it was Blurryface.

Josh was absolutely terrified. He had his run ins with Blurry before, but they were very rarely violent. It was usually only during sex that he appeared because fuck, BF loved sex, especially the rough kind, and oh did Josh think it was the hottest thing to hear Tyler's deep moans and look into his red eyes that he thought were extremely attractive. But now wasn't one of those times to be turned on, it was time to be scared for his fucking life because this may actually be it for him, or so he thought. Tears were already running down his face even before Blurry had touched him, and he didn't know how much more he could take. He stared straight into BF's eyes as he picked him up effortlessly by his collar. They looked hard and cold, not the eyes that he was used to on Tyler. He could feel himself choking and he quickly shook his head in response to the questions, knowing that he would get even more hurt if there wasn't an actual response. Josh could just barely speak, and he managed to squeak out a "please, Tyler, let me go." And as soon as Tyler's name were said, the cold, blood-red eyes changed back to the warm, chocolate brown ones and next thing he knew, he was being dropped and he fell to his knees. His first reaction was to gasp for air, grabbing at his throat and coughing and trying his best to soothe it. He looked up at Tyler and noticed that he looked absolutely terrified.

"Josh." He said and then dropped down next to his boyfriend, his hands going to Josh's back and gently rubbing up and down. It was soothing, so relaxing and Josh almost forgot about his now-sore throat. "Josh, I'm so sorry." Tyler's voice cracked and it made Josh's heart break and he looked up at him again, seeing tears starting to form in his eyes.

"No, no no no no, Tyler, don't cry, It's ok. You couldn't help it. It wasn't you, I understand." Josh said quickly, trying to assure Tyler that it really was ok, that he did understand it wasn't him.

"But I could've controlled it, I could've done something about it." Tyler mumbled and there were tears starting to stream down his face. Josh wiped his own tear-stained face before sitting down on the ground, cross legged and holding his arms out.

"C'mere." He mumbled and Tyler immediately crawled into Josh's arms and into his lap. Most of the blood that Tyler had been soaked in was dried now, and it made his shirt all dry and crackly and some was caked onto his skin like dirt; it also made him smell like iron, but Josh didn't care. He really didn't. He was used to it. Josh felt Tyler bury his face into his chest, gripping tightly at the fabric of his shirt as he sobbed quietly. Josh just gently stroked Tyler's hair, running his fingers through it and just playing with it. It was something that had always soothed Tyler and he even loved doing it. He could sit there for hours and just play with his hair. It didn't take long for the sobs to subside before Tyler had finally pulled back, sniffling and reaching up to rub at his eyes. He left a little bit of the black paint there and Josh looked at him, noticing it and not being able to help but giggle just a little. 

"You got a bit of paint on your face." Josh mumbled before reaching up to wipe it off, successfully getting it all off.

"Thanks." Tyler said with a small smile and Josh couldn't help but smile, too, because fuck he loved Tyler's smile. 

"Let's get you into the bath, yeah? You smell like blood and I dunno if I can deal with that much longer." Josh scrunched his nose up as Tyler giggled a little and then just nodded in response. A bath sounded nice. 

"Only if you'll join me." Tyler winked and Josh just rolled his eyes, picking up Tyler bridal style and carrying him to the bathroom. 

For the place that they were staying at, the bathroom was surprisingly nice. Maybe because they liked to keep it nice, either way it didn't mattered. It was a room that they'd shared their most intimate moments in since it was practically the nicest room in the building. So many memories had been shared here, and that's probably why they refused to leave. That, and damn it was a nice hiding spot.

Josh did end up joining Tyler in the bath. Well, it was actually shower. Tyler was too dirty for an actual bath. But after they were finished rinsing off, Josh filled up the bathtub and they just laid there for a bit, Josh laid back against the wall of the tub and Tyler sat in front of him, back pressed against his chest as Josh rested his hands on Tyler's stomach and Tyler's over Josh's. 

Tyler had honestly almost fallen asleep until he felt a small, wet kissed being pressed to his shoulder and he leaned his head back a little so he could look up at a smiling Josh. Tyler smiled himself, moving his head back to where it was before only for Josh's chin to rest back onto his shoulder.

"Hey, Ty?" Josh mumbled after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Tyler grinned, gently squeezing Josh's hands.

Despite the two being an odd pair, one being a serial killer with a whole other personality, and the other helping that personality with the killings, they loved each other. They genuinely loved each other with every single ounce they could put in. They did have their hard times, and their struggles, just like any other normal couple would, but they weren't just your average couple living in some usual, suburban home.

No, they were Tyler (and Blurryface) and Josh. Even though Josh sometimes didn't exactly agree on some of Tyler's killings, at the end of the day, he still loved him. Still loved every single bit of him, and Tyler felt the same way about Josh. 

They were just two kids in love and no one could stop that.


End file.
